


Merry Christmas, Chrome

by SilentJo



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Senkuu, Creampie, Dog Hybrid Chrome, First Time, Frotting, Knotting, M/M, Mention of Taiju/Yuzuriha, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, SecretSanta2019TKS, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Top Chrome, dog hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentJo/pseuds/SilentJo
Summary: Senkuu finds dog hybrid Chrome on the streets on Christmas Eve. Rather than spend the holiday alone, he invites the hybrid to stay the night. Chrome returns the kindness by keeping Senkuu company in more ways than one.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153
Collections: 2019 TKS Secret Santa





	Merry Christmas, Chrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatcloudninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/gifts).



> I was so happy when I found out you were my match, Cloud! I loved the idea of your first prompt and had never written for hybrids before, so I had a lot of fun exploring that idea. I hope you enjoy this and have a very happy holiday!

Rushing back to the lab, Senkuu hugged his thick winter jacket against his slim body as he walked along the busy sidewalk. Holiday or no, he was intent on finishing his latest experiment. Science would keep him company this Christmas Eve, as with any other day. Passing through the run-down part of town, he noticed movement by the bushes near the brick building to his right. A pair of chocolate-brown eyes met his briefly before darting away. Senkuu kept walking past the hybrid as he crouched on the ground, shaking his head and neck free of snow.

_ Those eyes…  _ Not one for sentimentalities, Senkuu couldn’t clear his mind’s eye of the look the hybrid had given him. Hope and curiosity had reflected in them before he cast his gaze elsewhere. It brought his feet to a stop. Clenching his fists, Senkuu turned around, fighting against the flow of foot traffic to return to the hybrid.

Knowing what he did about hybrids, Senkuu estimated him to be in his late teens by his size. Dark brown fur spiked at the top of his head, surrounded by a rope headband. Seated on his haunches, his hand-paws rested in his lap, visibly shaking. Who knew how long the poor thing had been just sitting here.

“Do you have a name? Where’s your human?” Senkuu asked as he stood in front of him.

The hybrid silently sulked, head bowed low, though his tail was wagging.

Unaffected by being ignored, Senkuu persisted. “Can you even speak?” He got a positive nod in response. “Then why won’t you talk to me and tell me your name?”

“Master doesn’t like hearing Chrome speak,” the dog hybrid said, his voice low and trembling. 

“Chrome, eh? Interesting name. So where is this ‘Master’ now?” Senkuu was going to have a few words to say to this person once he came back. Who leaves their hybrid outside in the cold? They were just as intelligent as humans, though most of society had them pushed into the role of ‘pet’ or ‘object’. It irritated Senkuu to no end that such brilliant creatures were treated so poorly.

“He said to wait here. Master will come back for me soon. He always does.” The buildup of snow on the scruff of Chrome’s neck told him that he’d already been waiting for hours.

_ Don’t count on it, people who leave things in this part of town rarely intend to return for them. _

“Look, it’s getting dark and it’ll only get colder. Why don’t you just stay the night with me then we’ll find your Master in the morning? You should at least get inside and warm up. A hybrid’s coat is an excellent insulator from the elements, but even it can’t resist a cold this deep for long.”

The hybrid looked away, dipping his head down. “B-But Master would be upset if he returns and I’m not here!”

“He’d be even more upset to return and find a frozen pup-sicle! It’s just for the night, anyway. He’s made you wait who knows how long for him. Let him wait on you for once.”

Reluctant, Chrome shivered once more before relenting. Raising himself up, he shook away the remaining snow. Surpassing Senkuu’s height by at least half a foot, Chrome bowed his head until they were at eye level. “Okay, I-I appreciate your kindness, Mister--”

“Senkuu. Come with me, my lab isn’t far from here.” As he started to walk, he noticed that Chrome kept at least ten feet behind him. “Chrome, get closer or I’ll lose you in the crowd,” he said as he stopped to let the hybrid catch up. Then he’d noticed that Chrome’s feet were bare, with ice clustered around the nails. Every step must have been agony for the poor thing. Wasting no time, he lifted the hybrid up, surprised at how light Chrome was despite the thick fur and tall stature. Resting his head against his shoulder like a baby, Senkuu hurried back to his lab.

Entering the building, Senkuu kicked off his shoes and slipped into a pair of slippers by the doorway. The shivering hybrid clung to him as he attempted to put him down. “Okay, the ride’s over Chrome, time to get down. I’ll go get some towels and start the bath so you can warm up.” When his company had started plans on building their new lab, Senkuu had insisted on there being a residential section on the ground floor. That way he could sleep and bathe there when their research went longer than expected, rather than wasting time commuting from his apartment across town. 

“Th-That’s not necessary, this is enough for Chrome.” The hybrid eased himself to the floor, laying down on his stomach with his limbs tucked beneath him to maximize his body heat.

“You’re not sleeping in my doorway, Chrome! I’m not sure how this ‘Master’ of yours treats you, but while you’re staying with me, you’re going to be treated as an equal. So get up and follow me to the bath.” Senkuu waited, hands resting on his hips while Chrome stood up and followed him. 

Watching from the corner as Senkuu ran the water, Chrome watched the kind human with bright, curious eyes. His Master had never bothered to draw the bathwater for him, leaving him to clean himself with lukewarm showers at best after his Master used up all the hot water on his own bath. 

“Okay, bath’s ready, take those clothes off and get in.”

Chrome had little hesitation with removing the tattered clothes, barely serving any purpose other than maintaining his modesty. Leaving them in a neat pile, Chrome approached the tub. Senkuu turned to find himself staring at one of the most beautiful bodies he’d ever seen. An alluring blend of skin and fur along his toned arms and legs, his torso muscled and hairless, save for the scruff around his neck. His eyes followed Chrome’s ab muscles, chiseled so sharp they could have been mistaken for stone. 

Continuing his visual trip downward, Senkuu stopped at the burst of thick brown fur between Chrome’s legs. Nested within the hair was the smoothest, thickest cock Senkuu had ever seen. Extra skin wrinkled around the base, its purpose to encase the knot that dog hybrids possessed.

“So, can Chrome get in now?” the hybrid said softly, watching as Senkuu panicked at being noted for staring too long at the hybrid’s genitals.

“Of course, you don’t need my permission, Chrome. Just take my hand, the tub is deeper than it looks so I’ll help you get in.” Holding out his hand, he felt the rough pads on Chrome’s fingertips gently wrap around him as Chrome swung one leg over the side and into the hot water, then the other. Gripping the hybrid’s hand longer than necessary, Senkuu eventually let go as Chrome sunk himself into the bath with a relieved sigh.

“Chrome likes hot water! This is nice!” He waved his hands just under the water’s surface, watching with joy on his face for the first time today as his fingers left trails of waves in their wake. Countered to Chrome’s joy was Senkuu’s building anger. Had this boy been so neglected that a simple hot bath was a brand-new experience for him? For his own peace of mind, he needed to know more about Chrome’s living situation. Because the longer he had to see scenes like this, the less likely he felt compelled to look for the bastard Chrome called Master.

“Here, lean forward and I’ll wash your back,” Senkuu offered as he picked up the body sponge and soap. Obedient, Chrome leaned and exposed his back, tight ropes of muscle flexing with each motion. Taking a deep breath to calm his mind from thoughts that weren’t very wholesome, Senkuu squirted out the soap and lathered it up in tight circles.

“When I found you, Chrome, you said that Master doesn’t like hearing you speak. Why is that?”

A shudder went through the hybrid as he weighed the question. Senkuu immediately regretted asking it now, bringing Chrome out of his pleasant bathing experience and plunging him back into whatever cruelty he had to remember.

“Ch-Chrome asked too many questions. Master said that Chrome didn’t need to know anything, that Chrome just had to look pretty. Oww, that hurts!” Without realizing it, Senkuu’s anger had him scrubbing against Chrome so roughly it was leaving red marks against his skin.

“Shit! I-I’m sorry, Chrome, I really am!” Senkuu immediately dunked the sponge into the water and squeezed it out against the abrasion, soothing the brief burn that he’d left against the skin. Chrome sunk in on himself, the lowest whine coming from his throat. If Senkuu hadn’t been so close, he never would have picked it up. On impulse, he leaned over the side of the tub and wrapped his arms around the trembling hybrid. Such affection was foreign to both creatures, though accepted by the two immediately.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Chrome. I just… You wanted to ask questions to learn about the world around you, and that person you call ‘Master’ denied you the right to do so. Such a young, curious mind as yours being neglected just makes me upset for you, Chrome. I don’t want you to feel as though you can’t ask questions here.” He hugged the hybrid closer, the water dampening his dress shirt. “You can trust me enough to know that I’ll tell you the truth if there’s anything you want to know, right?”

A slick, warm, slightly rough tongue licked against the side of Senkuu’s neck. Momentarily stunned at the sudden contact, Senkuu felt a wave of warmth run through him as Chrome licked him again. “Chrome trusts Senkuu. Senkuu has been so nice, Chrome wants to make Senkuu feel just as good as Chrome does now.” With no warning and little effort, Chrome pulled Senkuu into the bath with a splash. 

“Pfft!! Chrome! What was that for?!” Senkuu sputtered as he wiped the water from his eyes. Strong arms pulled him through the water, pressing the man to his chest. Looking up, crimson eyes met nut-brown as the hybrid let out a whine that shook something deep inside of Senkuu. The visual attraction with the hybrid aside, the sound Chrome uttered went straight to the pit of his stomach, the heat building and pooling there.

“Chrome feels strange, like he wants to keep Senkuu close. It feels weird here, too,” the hybrid said as he sunk his hand-paw between his legs. Resting against Chrome, Senkuu could feel the erection jabbing him in his side before Chrome wrapped his hand around it.

Thinking back to his education of hybrids and their anatomy, Senkuu knew that most of them didn’t reach their sexual maturity until their late teens, similar enough to humans. The difference was that hybrids went through heats or ruts to signify their virility or fertility. Senkuu suspected that this was Chrome’s first time experiencing his body react this way.

“You’re going into your first rut, I’m guessing. Do you know what that is, Chrome?” His own urges began to build as Senkuu got closer to Chrome, his cock tented in his soaked pants, rubbing against Chrome’s crotch. “I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Leaning his head back against the edge of the tub, Chrome’s eyes rolled back as he started jutting his hips towards Senkuu, meeting his movement halfway. “Don’t tell Chrome. Show him.”

Freeing himself of his own clothing, Senkuu rocked his cock against Chrome’s, holding onto the hybrid’s hips as the motions sent water splashing over the side of the tub with each stroke. Even with the friction between their genitals, the water was going to lessen the sensations between them. Leaning against Chrome’s neck, Senkuu whispered into his floppy ear, “We should move from here, Chrome. It’ll be better out of the water. You’ll see everything better that way.”

Clenching his arms around Senkuu tight, Chrome gathered his legs beneath him and leaped from the bath, clearing it easily and landing on the mat near the door. Senkuu still pressed against him, though shaking from the sudden change from hot water to cool air.

“We need to dry off before going to bed, Chrome,” Senkuu said as he freed himself of the hybrid’s grip. He wrapped a towel around himself and held one out for Chrome when he leaned forward to all fours and shook every drop of water from his skin and fur from ears to tail. When he stood back up, he turned to see Senkuu staring at him with narrow eyes, his towels thoroughly soaked through thanks to Chrome’s water-shedding.

“S-Sorry!” the hybrid sulked as Senkuu dried himself off with a spare towel before leading Chrome into his room. The bed was only meant for one person, but they made due as Senkuu pulled Chrome onto the mattress. He did his best to ignore the fact that Chrome reacted as though he’d never used a real bed before. He instead focused on getting himself ready to mount the hybrid. 

It had been a while since he’d had a sexual partner, male or female, so his supplies were limited. Rummaging through the small side table, by some miracle he found a small packet of lube. His assistants also had access to these rooms, so finding it wasn’t much of a surprise. Yuzuriha and Taiju were engaged, after all. He’d have to thank them in some way that wasn’t too obvious in the near future.

“What is that?” Chrome asked as he sniffed the package as Senkuu ripped it open. Getting further into his rut, he couldn’t help but rub his cock against the bed, lying flat on his stomach to get the friction he needed.

“This is lube. Its basic purpose is to reduce friction and provide a slick surface to help fit big objects--,” Senkuu paused, staring at the deeply flushed red cock currently digging a hole through the bedsheets. “--into smaller ones.” His mind wondered if this packet alone would be enough. Chrome’s member had girth and length, the tip slimmer and more narrow than a human’s penis. And then there was the issue of the knot to contend with. The rutting hybrid on his bed called his attention away from his analytical thoughts, whining as his rut deepened.

He kneed himself onto the bed next to the writhing Chrome. Squeezing the contents of the packet into his hand, he reached under to slip his lube-coated hand around the massive cock. Chrome took the opportunity to fuck the fist surrounding him, helping to spread the slick gel down the shaft. Taking care to cover the knot area well, Senkuu pulled his hand back, a whine coming from deep within Chrome as he mourned the loss of contact.

“Be patient, Chrome, I promise all of this setup will be worth it, ten billion percent. If I tried to take you now, it would hurt me, and we both want to feel good, right?”

The sulky hybrid nodded, moving his own hand between his legs to mimic the motions that Senkuu had just done. Watching him jerk himself off brought Senkuu’s own erection back to full strength. Leaning forward on his knees, he moved his slicked-up hand to his ass, wiping the excess lube around his entrance before sinking a finger in. His breath grew short as he worked himself loose, gradually adding fingers as he prepared himself to take Chrome inside. Satisfied he was ready and unable to wait any longer, Senkuu withdrew his fingers and brought his hand up to Chrome’s nose.

“Scent… Mate?” Chrome’s rut had fully hit, his instincts taking over as he raised himself upon his haunches and gripped Senkuu’s hips between his padded hands, nails digging into the pale skin. Despite the slight pain, Senkuu felt excited, eager to feel himself filled by the hybrid. Nature taking over, Chrome lined his cock up to Senkuu’s slick hole. With a howl, he pushed himself in, bringing tears to Senkuu’s eyes as he clenched his teeth.

The initial pain eventually bled into pleasure as Chrome thrust into him, the tip of his cock brushing against his prostate, bringing with it a sensation that Senkuu had never felt before with human male partners. The heat inside him was more intense, encouraging him to throw his hips back against the hybrid to encourage him to go deeper. He felt Chrome’s hot breath against the nape of his neck, wetness building as he panted and licked the salty sweat away from Senkuu’s skin.

“Close, I’m gonna finish, Chrome! Don’t stop!” Senkuu cried out, his own voice cracking as he desperately approached his climax. He met Chrome’s rhythm, lifting his ass up to bring the hybrid’s cockhead directly to his prostate. He shuddered at the contact as he came, thin ropes slung over the bed, broken up by Chrome’s enduring thrusts. Feeling energized by his partner clenching around his cock, Chrome let a deep growl rumble in his throat as his knot started to swell.

His head still drunk on the most intense orgasm he’d had in years, Senkuu didn’t immediately notice the bulging knot teasing his entrance. Fully formed, Chrome was desperate to get it inside, grasping Senkuu’s shoulder and waist to gain leverage. The returning burn and pain of the stretch brought Senkuu out of his haze as Chrome slipped his knot inside, catching hold as the hybrid finished inside. The heat Senkuu felt before was nothing compared to the hot load now filling him up.

“Ahh, wait Chrome! Fuck, it’s too much!” The sensation of cum filling him and washing against his already sensitive prostate brought Senkuu to orgasm again, a small stream of thin milky fluid spurting out compared to his earlier release. 

The two both exhausted, Senkuu carefully slid to a prone position, Chrome eased them onto their side while they waited for his knot to recede. His instincts satisfied, the hybrid returned to his senses, momentarily panicking at the position he found himself in until Senkuu reached back and pulled his arm over his side. Chrome took the hint and hugged himself against Senkuu’s back, the two enjoying the blissful silence.

Once Chrome’s knot had deflated and he was able to pull himself free, he went into the bathroom and returned with towels and damp washcloths. Instinct told him to clean his mate, and that’s what he did. Senkuu said nothing as the hybrid gently wiped him down, enjoying the physical contact as Chrome carefully lifted him from the messy bed and brought him out to the next room. Sitting him down on the couch, Chrome crouched down at Senkuu’s feet, patiently waiting to be acknowledged.

“If you don’t get up here and sit with me I’m going to tie those floppy ears of yours in a knot,” Senkuu said, his voice tired and in no way threatening. His tail a blur, Chrome hopped onto the couch and nuzzled in close to Senkuu’s side. He pulled down the blanket that hung over the back of the couch and covered them both before letting the warmth of Chrome’s body lull him to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A knock on the door stirred Senkuu awake. The hybrid still sleeping beside him, Senkuu slipped out and stood up, immediately feeling the aches and pains of their passionate Christmas Eve in his lower back and legs. Shuffling carefully to the door, he cracked it open to find a young man with long dark brown hair. His face held several scars but they did nothing to detract from his attractiveness. Cool amber eyes met Senkuu as the stranger looked down at him, considerably taller than the scientist.

“My name is Tsukasa Shishio. I was told that my hybrid had been seen in this area. He’s brown with a small rope band around his head. He’s not very smart and probably wouldn’t be able to survive on his own. You haven’t seen one that matches that description, have you? Usually, when I order him to stay, he obeys. Shows how intelligent the little curr is.”

Staring up at the man that had mistreated Chrome, Senkuu had a slew of things he wanted to say to the bastard. He knew he had to throttle his rage, though.

“No, I can’t say I’ve met anyone like that. The hybrids I know are highly intelligent and know when to avoid assholes like yourself. Have a Merry Christmas!” Senkuu closed the door and locked it before the man could reply. He waited until he was sure Tsukasa had left before returning to his spot on the couch. Tucking himself back in next to Chrome, he ruffled his fingers through the fur against his neck and smiled. He looked forward to showing his hybrid the world that he so desperately wanted to learn about.

“Merry Christmas, Chrome.”


End file.
